<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise You Will Stay by Hydro1913</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878806">Promise You Will Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913'>Hydro1913</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lint [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, F/M, Lots of Crying, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, Polyship Roadtrip, Riding, Scratching, Spoilers, i’m surprised i didn’t manage to start sobbing, lots of love, why am i here just to suffer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydro1913/pseuds/Hydro1913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, it wasn’t right for this situation.</p><p>Noctis shakes his head to himself.</p><p>Even if it felt wrong, even if the situation wasn’t ideal...</p><p>He wanted to do it for Ignis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lint [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2240688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise You Will Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This got out of hand.</p><p>Like, EXTREMELY OUT OF HAND.</p><p>I hope you guys don’t die of pain...</p><p>**SPOILERS GALORE PLEASE DON’T READ IF YOURE ALLERGIC TO THEM**</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis used to like the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Well, he still does.</p><p> </p><p>He likes the quiet when it’s him at a lake, the water moving at his feet, his lure out on the water.</p><p> </p><p>He likes the quiet of the tent, when everyone had dropped off to sleep, their breaths in different rhythms.</p><p> </p><p>He likes the quiet when they still had the Regalia, when the hood was up and the windows unrolled, just the hum of the engine, and no one had anything to say, but it wasn’t uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He hates this quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The fire crackles too loud.</p><p> </p><p>No one talks.</p><p> </p><p>He wishes desperately for those moments, before anything went wrong, as fleeting as they were. Prompto telling a story. Gladiolus flicking through magazines. Ignis at the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis still had a wedding, Noctis still had a hard time waking up. Noctis still had someplace to call home.</p><p> </p><p>Those moments have disappeared, along with something in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis had stopped crying, just a few minutes ago. It doesn’t mean he’s stopped entirely, Noctis couldn’t quite look at him, hearing his stifled sniffles made it too hard.</p><p> </p><p>His retainer had told them about what happened to him, the scars, his eyesight, the ring.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis takes it off.</p><p> </p><p>It burns, but he just drops it into the campfire chair. He can’t bear to look at it, knowing what it had done. Knowing it’s not over.</p><p> </p><p>And Ignis told them about what he saw, that he knew. About Noctis, and how he had tried to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>The prince-the King, remembered it. Ignis’s voice was tight. Fighting back any emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis had refused, and he should have known.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time he’s ever seen Ignis cry. First time he’s ever heard Ignis’s voice crack over a word. <em> I didn’t want to lose you, </em> he had said.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto and Gladiolus are silent, Noctis can feel them watching, tense. After ten years with Ignis, they don’t know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>He himself doesn’t know either, but he says into the silence, “Ignis...I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>His retainer looks up. He seemed a little surprised. He opens his mouth, closes it. Noctis could see his clouded eyes behind the visor, only partially. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis shakes his head. Realizes Ignis can’t see it. “No, I should have been there for you. Instead I was so wrapped over Luna and everything happening, and yet you’re the reason I’m still here and I still have the strength to do this. And I never even looked at you and realized.” </p><p> </p><p>He runs a hand through his hair, it feels foreign to him at how long it was now, strands parting as he cards his fingers through.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods, Gladio was right.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Their heads turn towards the Shield.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus sits straight up in his chair, his expression resolute. Tears were dripping down still, but his voice doesn’t waver.</p><p> </p><p>“I pushed too hard on you, Noct. I’m the one who should be sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s an apology that comes a little late, but Noctis feels his eyes sting again. He takes a second to wipe at his face with his sleeve. “But you were right, Ignis was right there, all along, for all of us, he got hurt because of me and we never even <em> looked at him-” </em></p><p> </p><p>There’s a hiccup and the King looks up, Prompto had his face in his hands, his shoulders were shaking as he broke down again.</p><p> </p><p>“I should’ve <em> done something </em>, Iggy, I should have known, you didn’t-“</p><p> </p><p>Noctis breaks off, his hands clench the arms of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t deserve this.”</p><p> </p><p>The quiet is even more unbearable this time around.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis can see Prompto wipe at his face with his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>Then Ignis speaks.</p><p> </p><p>“Your father wanted you to have a normal life. A life without the pressures of war from Niflheim, from the burden you were going to carry. From your calling. It’s why he sent you to public school, where you met Prompto. It’s why he gave you Gladio. And me.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis watches his retainer intertwine his hands with each other. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, I had no way of knowing what you were to go through. At first it was my duty, but then I really happened to know you. About what food you liked and how you disliked vegetables. How you wrinkle your nose when you sleep and you grumble about nothing in particular when you’re forced to wake up. How your hand felt in mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis breaks off, and he takes in a breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I fell in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>And he smiles, a crescent against the fiery light.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis fell in love with him too.</p><p> </p><p>“And I swear to you, Noctis, I’d do it all over again to keep you safe and to keep you happy. Your smile was the light in the world. And I always wanted to protect it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis tilts his head as if to look away, even though he couldn’t see anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you don’t need to be protected anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis just shakes his head, violently, his hair that he hasn’t gotten used to getting in his eyes, which were still blurring. “But there’s no way I can thank you for it - nothing I could do, to pay you back, to make you happy, just as happy as you made me.”</p><p> </p><p>He puts a hand over his eyes. “So I-“</p><p> </p><p>“Then take care of me.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis stops moving.</p><p> </p><p>He drops his hand, slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis was looking right at him, but he actually wasn’t looking. But it felt like his eyes were trained on Noctis’s, even as impossible as it was.</p><p> </p><p>“Take care of me. I’ve always taken care of all of you.”</p><p> </p><p>His lip quirks, just a little humorous.</p><p> </p><p>“That may be how you repay the favor.”</p><p> </p><p>Noctis was about to say he didn’t understand, when Ignis’s hands travel to the bottom of his shirt, and lifts it over his head.</p><p> </p><p>And the King stares at the broad expanse of skin, the lean muscle built up, more from the last time Noctis has seen him.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto had stilled, his mouth opened a little. There were still tear droplets on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus had leaned forward. Then his eyes travel to Noctis’s over the fire.</p><p> </p><p>And Noctis doesn’t know what to think, as Ignis folds his shirt smoothly over the back of his seat, hands resting in his lap, back straight.  He tilts his head down, submissive.</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you wish to.”</p><p> </p><p>The King swallows a little.</p><p> </p><p>Does he want to?</p><p> </p><p>His eyes trail over Ignis’s bare shoulders, his hands folded in his lap, attentive to whatever Noctis wants from him.</p><p> </p><p>It would be the first time in a while Noctis will have him like this.</p><p> </p><p>And it...would be the last.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this, it wasn’t right for this situation.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis shakes his head to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Even if it felt wrong, even if the situation wasn’t ideal...</p><p> </p><p>He wanted to do it for Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis had spent all of this time, alone with this knowledge, that Noctis couldn’t be saved, knowing and watching and still being strong, his sight taken from him. It was dark where he went, and Noctis wanted to show him the light.</p><p> </p><p>Out of everyone, he needed it the most.</p><p> </p><p>He could see Ignis trembling, still waiting for his answer.</p><p> </p><p>And he’ll make sure Ignis is loved.</p><p> </p><p>By every one of them.</p><p> </p><p>And for just this moment, forget about the dayless tomorrow, where Noctis will definitely meet his end.</p><p> </p><p>The King breathes in.</p><p> </p><p>“I do wish to.”</p><p> </p><p>He looks towards Prompto and Gladiolus.</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes are on him. There was nothing repulsed in their expressions. They were okay with this.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis relaxes then, Noctis could see his hands loosen around each other, his back not as straight.</p><p> </p><p>The King reaches a hand out, and pulls.</p><p> </p><p>The blanket settles at his feet, folded up, laid evenly against the ground. His powers concerning the Armiger have grown stronger.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want a toy, Ignis?”</p><p> </p><p>He makes sure his tone is still gentle, not wanting to sound too authoritative just yet. He could see Ignis gulp though, a movement in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>And he nods.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis looks towards Prompto and Gladiolus again, and beckons they come over.</p><p> </p><p>They heed his order, but not before casting glances to Ignis, who stays still in his chair. His head turns in their direction, still knowing what has happened.</p><p> </p><p>They place themselves behind Noctis’s chair. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis remembers, faintly, a time Gladiolus was at his feet. Telling Ignis and Prompto what exactly to do.</p><p> </p><p>At that time, he realized, he had the power.</p><p> </p><p>And they’ve given it to him again.</p><p> </p><p><em> This is the most control I can have over my life, </em> Noctis thinks sentimentally. </p><p> </p><p>He looks up. “Come to me, Ignis.”</p><p> </p><p>His retainer rises.</p><p> </p><p>He walks to him slowly, every step slow and sure, his chest basked with light until he faces away from the fire and it casts behind him to make a silhouette.</p><p> </p><p>Once, Noctis would have worried Ignis wasn’t safe, that in the dark, he wouldn’t know the danger.</p><p> </p><p>But he understood the dark better than anyone else, and that’s why Noctis tells him to walk it alone.</p><p> </p><p>When the King tells him to stop, Ignis does, his head tilted downwards still, in reverence. Noctis, right now, doesn’t mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Kneel for me.”</p><p> </p><p> Ignis doesn’t just kneel, but he falls to his knees in such a fluid motion, it takes Noctis’s breath away. He doesn’t even brace himself for impact, just lowers himself, and Noctis is glad he put the blanket there, for lessened pressure against the hard ground.</p><p> </p><p>His retainer is now at a level lower than him, his hands at his sides. He doesn’t tense up, he stays still and waiting.</p><p> </p><p>And Noctis leans forward. “I’m going to touch you now,” he says, so he doesn’t startle Ignis. </p><p> </p><p>His retainer nods once, and Noctis’s hands go past his face, to his ears, lifting the visor from them carefully, closing them once they’re away and handing them off to Gladiolus.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis leans forward again. “Can I touch your scar?”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis nods again, and then the King is tracing a thumb over the rough skin, over the cheekbone, across the eyelid that flutters shut.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Noctis whispers, and his index finger trails under Ignis’s jaw, down to his chin, then up to brush against Ignis’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>His retainer’s lips fall just a little bit open, ready to welcome Noctis’s finger into his mouth. Noctis shakes his head slightly though, just to himself, returns the finger back up the path he started, before reaching to the back of Ignis’s head to pull his face gently forward, into  Noctis’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis goes, though Noctis could sense his confusion, his nose rubbing against Noctis’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Relax,” Noctis tells him. “You can hold onto me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis’s hands rise from his sides to grasp at the pants’ fabric, his eyes flutter shut and he inhales. </p><p> </p><p>Taking in his scent, Noctis notices, and he cards his hands through Ignis’s combed back hair, also noticing how it was longer, soft strands between.</p><p> </p><p>He starts stroking Ignis’s hair, smoothly, thoroughly, raking his fingers through the occasional tangle, scratching at the scalp, feels how Ignis’s breathing slows, seeming to enjoy the sensation.</p><p> </p><p>Then Noctis reaches more, uses his nails to lightly scratch down the back of Ignis’s neck. There’s a small hitch in Ignis’s breath, he doesn’t move from Noctis’s lap though.</p><p> </p><p>The King does it again, right along Ignis’s pulse point.</p><p> </p><p>The other man rolls his head to the side for him, and Noctis falls deeper into admiration.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what I look like?”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Gladiolus and Prompto had ever described their King after ten years to Ignis, if they had the time to. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis slowly shakes his head. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis traces his lips again. “My hair grew out,” he says, and he smiles a little, hoping Ignis could hear it in his voice. “It’s not that spiky or messy anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis loosens his hold on Noctis’s legs, then tightens it again.</p><p> </p><p>“It reaches down to just a little above my shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushes his hand over Ignis’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I also grew out a beard. Not sure if I entirely like it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckles for a moment. “But I’ll let you feel it.”</p><p> </p><p>His fingers tilt Ignis’s chin up, and he kisses him.</p><p> </p><p>He kisses him slowly, sensually, gently, taking Ignis’s hand from his knee and holding it to his face.</p><p> </p><p>When his retainer feels the hair, he makes this sound in his throat, and he cups Noctis’s jaw. He rises up from his knees to press his lips to King’s harder, their tongues meet. Noctis feels heady with the other’s taste.</p><p> </p><p>He scratches at Ignis’s nape, feels something in him tighten when the other lets out this mix of a gasp and a breath, and he does it again.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis shudders, and the sound that comes out of his throat has Noctis doing it one more time.</p><p> </p><p>It results in Ignis breaking off their kiss, hands curled in a strand of Noctis’s hair, and he rests his head against Noctis’s chest, baring the back of his neck to him. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis studies the slope of his retainer’s back, every plane of his skin. He runs a hand down it, revels in the breath that comes from Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>And then he straightens up, leans back into his chair. Ignis falls away from him, into his lap, but he’s breathing more heavily, and Noctis watches him twitch just a little.</p><p> </p><p>Then the King reaches down towards himself, pulls the belt off, and frees himself to the air.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis raises his head a little, definitely recognizing what Noctis was doing by the sounds.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis shifts down his seat, making sure his hips were closer, and he presses himself to Ignis’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>The other’s mouth opens almost instinctively, around Noctis’s tip, his tongue flicks out against it.</p><p> </p><p>The King reaches forward, his hand goes in Ignis’s hair. The other swallows him in, not all at once, but bit by bit.</p><p> </p><p>The motion has Noctis gripping his head tighter. “Ignis...”</p><p> </p><p>He watches the other’s eyelashes flutter, as he lifts his head, then sinks his mouth back down.</p><p> </p><p>It was so warm, so loose, Noctis feels the pressure creeping up his spine.</p><p> </p><p>But before he could get too into it, he reaches out his free hand, summons as quietly as he can.</p><p> </p><p>As the object materializes, he turns and presses it into Prompto’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>The blond holds the lube tight in his grasp, his eyes flicker a little.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis moans a little when Ignis sucks at him, which results in Prompto brushing the hair away from his face and kissing the top of his head. </p><p> </p><p>Then he moves, walking forward and bending down beside Ignis.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s me,” he says, when Ignis stills, and he puts an arm out. “Want to take your pants off.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis pauses then, then he takes himself off of Noctis’s dick, and he turns towards Prompto, puts his hands on his shoulders as the blond undoes his belt.</p><p> </p><p>His hands come to trace Ignis’s hips as he’s bared, and Noctis strokes himself, leaning back for a moment to look at Gladiolus.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, not wanting to be too loud.</p><p> </p><p>His Shield nods back to him, there’s a soft smile on his features. There’s a familiar tugging on Noctis’s stomach, and there’s a recognizable object shining in Gladiolus’s palm, topped with a purple jewel.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis remembers the hotel room like it was yesterday, Prompto all strewn out before them.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles too. </p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus steps forward then, he gets to his knees, tucking Ignis’s hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you,” Noctis hears him say, and he helps Ignis lean forward onto Noctis’s lap again, his boots and lower garments removed. He looks beautiful naked.</p><p> </p><p>The King makes sure the fire is hot enough with a twist of his palm. He didn’t want anyone, especially the one they were paying attention to, to get cold.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis stretches forward to take Noctis into his mouth again, with just thinly veiled eagerness, and the King hisses through his teeth, he brings both of his hands to his retainer’s head, and pushes him down on it, not too fast.</p><p> </p><p>The other doesn’t seem to mind the force, he just loosens his jaw as Noctis moves him to his will.</p><p> </p><p>Up, and down, up and down.</p><p> </p><p>They get a good rhythm going, good enough that Noctis is rising from the back of the chair again, groaning low. He bends himself over Ignis, watches how he hollows his cheeks around him. He isn’t even moving Ignis, the man caught on, and he sucks Noctis’s cock, moving by himself, leaving the King to roam his hands over Ignis’s smooth arms, pliant on Noctis’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>It starts getting a little too much, Ignis is good, too good, and Noctis is a bit relieved when he sees Prompto reach down between Ignis’s legs and wrap his hand around the other’s dick, stroking it fully.</p><p> </p><p>His retainer pauses and then he shudders. His moan sends vibrations through Noctis’s dick, before they suddenly cut off, the King sees Prompto’s finger pressing against Ignis’s rear.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus watches, his hand going up and down his back, from his shoulders to the dip.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto picks up the speed on Ignis’s dick, Noctis could see his wrist working from here, the blond’s eyes glint in the night, his eyebrows draw together, he bites his lip.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis lets go of Noctis, his hand comes to grab at the base, and his mouth opens a little, his pupils are blown wide. He breathes heavily, the King can see his shoulders tense. Prompto slows, and gives a hard pump. Noctis could tell by the slight flex in his arm. And Ignis’s head falls limp, he lets out a breath, soft and ragged.</p><p> </p><p>The King commits that sound to memory.</p><p> </p><p>He watches Ignis tremble beneath him, not even minding that Ignis didn’t have his mouth around him anymore, he just continues to run his hand through the other’s hair, sees how his retainer leans into it, another gasp escaping him as Prompto’s finger finally slips in.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus lets out a breath, and his hand slides down to cup Ignis’s ass, fingers just a little away from Prompto’s, eyes sharp and big, there’s a proud jut to his chin.</p><p> </p><p>The blond leans down to kiss Ignis just around his hole, then he pulls out, and shoves it back in.</p><p> </p><p>And Ignis emits a moan, the highest pitched one he made so far, and he lowers his face, resting it on Noctis’s thigh, as Prompto drives into him, again and again.</p><p> </p><p>The King watches him take it, slow, then faster, Prompto alternates between jabs and smooth slides, sliding another finger in when Ignis was ready, and then at one point he just stops, and the three of them all watch Ignis shake, and then Prompto’s eyebrows come together, and Noctis knows he’s rubbing at Ignis’s sweet spot when the latter makes this choked out cry and his hands scrabble for purchase on Noctis’s clothes.</p><p> </p><p>It takes a moment for Noctis to notice, over the rushing in his ears, Ignis murmuring their names.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto, Gladio...Noct,” he tilts his head up, his eyes can’t see but it’s like they’re pointed right at the King, a picture so blissed out it has Noctis breathing in sharply, taking Ignis as delicately as he could by the head and guiding him to his cock again.</p><p> </p><p>And Ignis resumes sucking Noctis like he was made for it, at a slower pace, and a lot more less controlled, unable to constantly move like he used to, has to let go of Noctis for a quick breath, and in all those moments Prompto goes at him, at him and at him, stretching him open with his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>And the King still doesn’t mind, content to watch as Ignis slips into the world they build for him, watch as Ignis’s mind clouds over, watch his defenses fall and watch as he’s cherished.</p><p> </p><p>As he should have been.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto pulls his fingers out, there’s a flush in his cheeks, he dives in to lick at Ignis as he takes the dildo from Gladiolus, spreading his cheeks apart. </p><p> </p><p>Ignis makes a noise from his throat, it’s pleading, and Noctis thinks for a second that the other man was beautiful, so hot and beautiful, even as he pushes his ass up and lets them have their way with him, there was something regal about him, something majestic.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus brings a hand down on Ignis, light and firm, not seeking to bring pain, merely as a way to see how Ignis’s body yielded to him. The result was a rippling bounce, Ignis’s ass turns the slightest red, and Noctis’s cock jumps in Ignis’s mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The retainer obviously had felt it, and as Noctis stares, he adjusts himself so that his ass was even higher, he perks it up as high as he can.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus’s eyes widen, but he brings another slap down, and Noctis groans as Ignis’s ass just bounces, turns red, all gorgeously shaped, how it stretches as Prompto slowly pushes the toy in, how Ignis lets out this sigh when he does.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows Noctis down again, even as Prompto starts thrusting the dildo into him, even as his eyelashes flutter and he’s moaning around the King’s dick, sending vibrations down Noctis’s spine and making the King’s back arch, even as Gladiolus smacks his ass again and the faint red deepens.</p><p> </p><p>He swallows Noctis down, and this time, Noctis decides he won’t give him any reprieve. He brings his hands back to Ignis’s head, pushes him down with the same force, but a harder grip, as Prompto stops slowly fucking him into putting a hand on his back and pounding the toy into him.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis cries out.</p><p> </p><p>He shakes, he struggles against Noctis’s grasp, unconsciously, but his jaw still stays loose and lets Noctis pull his mouth up and down, up and down, squirming as he’s battered from the other end, his hands were curled up into fists around fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto doesn’t slow, and it is a blessing of an action, rewarding Noctis with the sight of Ignis’s pleasured face as he takes the fucking, his body thrown forward on every thrust, mouth still stretched around Noctis.</p><p> </p><p>It’s about a moment or two after this, a moment in when Ignis moans out, “I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum,” and he shouts when Prompto shoves the toy into him in reply.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis pushes the hair away from Ignis’s face, the gel was fading, there’s several strands hanging down because of sweat. “Then cum,” he orders, and Ignis’s mouth goes slack around Noctis, his eyes widen, his hands splay out, and he cums at Noctis’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>He orgasms spectacularly, his whole body shaking, mouth wide open, eyes nearly rolling and Noctis holds his face as he rides through it, Gladiolus presses kisses to Ignis’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis sees how Ignis falls into his lap, head lolling to the side, sees him pant, the ground underneath him, the chair and blanket, all sprayed with white.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto pulls the toy out as Ignis still shakes, and he puts his two fingers there, he looks up at Noctis. Something passes between them.</p><p> </p><p>The King nods his approval.</p><p> </p><p>The blond doesn’t just undo his belt and slide down his pants. He takes his shirt off, flinging it to the side, his belt and his pants as well. His boots are kicked away from him, and suddenly Ignis is not the only bared person on the haven.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis knows what he’s doing when he sheathes himself into Ignis, the latter emitting another heady moan as he’s easily filled again, aligning his hips with the backs of Ignis’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>His sight taken, Ignis had to rely on his other senses, which heightened them.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto takes advantage of this fact, Ignis’s improved sense of touch, to comfort him, remind him that he’s there, and he drapes himself over Ignis’s form, and sucks a kiss into Ignis’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus comes forward then, shifting on the ground, and he wraps his hand around Ignis’s dick, gives it a good tug, gives it the relief it hasn’t gotten, sensitive from the last orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>The retainer would have bucked if Prompto hadn’t entangled him in his arms, pressing them flush to each other. The gunner meets Noctis’s eyes, he smiles a little.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis smiles back, and he reaches again, pushing Ignis’s hands away from his dick, takes them into his own, and intertwines their fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Both pairs of hands around each other, resting on the King’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis squeezes.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis squeezes back, twice as hard, as Prompto moves.</p><p> </p><p>The first thrust as Ignis spreading his fingers out, stretched, Noctis doesn’t let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Prompto,” Ignis breathes, his voice hitches at the sound of their skin slapping. “Prompto.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iggy,” the blond responds, and he goes harder. “Iggy.”</p><p> </p><p>His fucking has Ignis whimpering, Noctis bends forward to lean their heads together, lets their noses touch, feels Ignis’s breath against his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it feel good?” he asks, and Ignis nods, slowly but surely, Noctis admires his tongue as it’s bared to the world, revealed by a mouth that won’t close out of sheer pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus kisses Ignis’s neck too, on the other side, and he plays with Ignis’s cock, running teasing touches up its side, letting it hit his palm when Prompto’s thrusts forces it there.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto drives against Ignis, again and again, never stopping, never letting up, and then he starts talking.</p><p> </p><p>He used to whisper filthily, Noctis remembered. Would talk until someone was squirming and turned on to the point they can’t even speak.</p><p> </p><p>But Prompto says, into Ignis’s neck, “Ignis.”</p><p> </p><p>The retainer just gasps in response. His hands twitch around Noctis’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I still remember meeting you,” Prompto murmurs. “I remember meeting you and thinking, ‘Oh Astrals, I’m so screwed’, because you were scary, but you were really damn hot too, like Noct.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis manages to chuckle a little, even if it goes into another moan, and Prompto smiles, all rosy.</p><p> </p><p>“It meant a lot more than you probably thought  it did when everyone decided to let me come with, on our trip.”</p><p> </p><p>His grin fades just a little, his smile’s just a little softer, he moves his hips and both he and Ignis shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought that maybe I wasn’t good enough, maybe I didn’t deserve this.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis shakes his head, his hair was falling into his eyes, he turns his head over his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“I already thought the world of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto’s eyes widen, and Noctis sees them well up with tears.</p><p> </p><p>He buries his face in Ignis’s neck, Ignis smiles, and Noctis loves them. He loves them all so much.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto cums not long after that, inside, Ignis had asked him to, and the blond bites down on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis lies there, panting. He hasn’t orgasmed again, but Noctis can still see the sweat dripping off of him, his hair’s everywhere, and the King brushes it away.</p><p> </p><p>Prompto whispers a thank you, turns the retainer’s face towards him to kiss over his eyelids, and he pulls himself out.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone breathes for a moment, heavy, even Noctis and Gladiolus were, even though nothing happened to them.</p><p> </p><p>Then Gladiolus moves, taking the space Prompto left behind, but instead of assuming the same position, he turns Ignis around. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis lets go of Ignis’s hands, watches as Gladiolus slides his arms under Ignis’s knees, lifts him up, and lays him against Noctis’s chest. His back presses against the King’s crotch and Noctis shivers at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>The King immediately splays his hands across his retainer’s stomach, draws circles into it. Ignis lets out a breath at the touch.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus straightens up, and then he takes off his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>His shirt first, it joins Prompto’s on the side. Then his belt, his boots, his pants.</p><p> </p><p>He leans down when he’s done, takes Ignis’s face in his hands and kisses him, thumb stroking along the other’s jaw, trails his mouth down his chest to his stomach, his hips, his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>The King can see his Shield’s eyes grow darker when Ignis spreads his legs for him, going so far as to hook them on each arm of the chair, and Gladiolus growls in his throat, his hand goes around one thigh. He kisses Ignis again, and then he guides himself in.</p><p> </p><p>The retainer’s head rears back, falling onto Noctis’s shoulder, the King kisses his ear, whispers sweet nothings, knowing Gladiolus was big, he twists one of Ignis’s nipples between his index finger and his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis is a little louder than before, his mouth opens around Gladiolus’s name, it finishes off with an exhale when the Shield thrusts into him, the retainer’s hand finds Noctis’s arm and grips it tight.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis is enraptured, torn between looking at Gladiolus’s muscles as they ripple from moving back and forth, or looking at how they draw sounds out of Ignis’s mouth, at varying pitches and lengths.</p><p> </p><p>Then one thrust has Ignis’s back shifting in such a way that it presses up against Noctis’s lower half, and the pleasure hits him enough that he says, “<em> Fuck </em>,” startled.</p><p> </p><p>And Ignis slides down in a way that has his back pressing against that spot and Noctis throws his head back, his breath punches out of him, and he’s succumbing to the tidal wave, Gladiolus’s thrusts not only overwhelming Ignis but Noctis as well.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks at the sky, and then he feels a hand slide into his own, he looks, and Prompto grips tighter, giving him a smile that twinkles like the stars.</p><p> </p><p>And the King squeezes back, lets Prompto roam his hands over his face while Ignis is shoved into him again and again by Gladiolus.</p><p> </p><p>They’re all connected, Noctis thinks, eyes fluttering closed then opening again, seeing Ignis pant into the open air. </p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus’s eyes meet Noctis’s after a while, and he leans in, Noctis meets him halfway. They kiss over Ignis’s head, and when the Shield’s head tilts, Noctis can taste salt.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>He was crying.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely noticeable, Noctis only knows the tear tracks are there when he brings his hand from Ignis’s chest to Gladiolus’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>The Shield’s breath doesn’t even hitch, there’s no indication of his sadness except his eyes, and Noctis suddenly aches, and he kisses him harder, tries his best to tell him it’s okay, it’s okay.</p><p> </p><p>It’ll be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Then Gladiolus pulls back, drives his hips into Ignis hard, and the retainer cries out again, his grip on Noctis’s arm tightens, Noctis watches him spasm.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus orgasms with a noise that sounds like the other three’s names all mixed into one, his shoulders shake, and he buries his face into Ignis’s chest, still unconsciously thrusting.</p><p> </p><p>The retainer grasps at him, hands going to Gladiolus’s hair, and then he cums too, again, spraying both Gladiolus and him, his legs tremble, still held wide open.</p><p> </p><p>They breathe again, silence curls around them, Ignis is the loudest, he’s sucking in breaths fast, there’s wetness at the corners of his eyes when Noctis looks down.</p><p> </p><p>“Iggy,” Gladiolus starts. </p><p> </p><p>At the mention of his name, Ignis raises his head a little. Noctis can see sweat beading down the back of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ignis responds, softly.</p><p> </p><p>Gladiolus presses his face deeper into Ignis, his breath comes fast.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad I met you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So am I. We have Noct to thank for that one, the stubborn brat.”</p><p> </p><p>Prompto laughs and Noctis stumbles out a “Hey!”, reaching down to flick the two people practically on top of him in the head, even though he’s smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis chuckles, Gladiolus laughs wetly.</p><p> </p><p>Then the silence comes back.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis breathes in, and out.</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost over.</p><p> </p><p>It’s like they know this. Prompto’s hold on Noctis tightens. Gladiolus found his other hand. Ignis rests his head against Noctis’s chest again.</p><p> </p><p>They stay still, no one quite ready to speak.</p><p> </p><p>Then Ignis slowly pushes at Gladiolus’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>Stands up, shakily, then turns around, feeling up Noctis’s legs to the waistband of his pants. </p><p> </p><p>Noctis understands, he takes off his jacket, lets everyone take the rest of his clothes off.</p><p> </p><p>He’s the last.</p><p> </p><p>The air bites against his skin, it sends goosebumps up his arms, but Ignis climbs up onto him, and the King gets himself ready, gets ready for Ignis sink down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis presses their foreheads together when Ignis reaches the bottom, intertwines their fingers, the heat was immeasurable.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello,” Ignis greets, and his hands touch at Noctis’s head, hesitantly feeling the strands, there’s a twist to his mouth as he discovers what was new, and he moves himself, they both gasp into each other’s breath.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis goes slow, and Noctis realizes what he’s doing. He’s dragging it out, trying to make this moment last, his grip on the King’s hair never falls away, because it’s Noctis.</p><p> </p><p>Trying to make his time with Noctis last.</p><p> </p><p>And Noctis kisses him, wraps a hand around the back of his neck and kisses him, hard enough so that they both don’t breathe, and there’s memories racing across his white-hot vision.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers the displeased wrinkle to Ignis’s lips when eight-year-old Noctis purposefully brushes the spinach off his plate.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers racing in the forest, jumping over roots and rocks, sliding in the dirt, the wind in his face, playing tag with his reluctant retainer.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers feeling shy of Gladiolus, with his scary eyes and glaring expression, remembers hiding behind Ignis, trying to not make a sound lest the new Shield should charge at him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers when he got his phone, and was obsessed with the camera option, taking pictures of fish and screenshots of mobile games, his first selfie was with Ignis. Of course, they weren’t as good as when Prompto came along.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers when Ignis got into his cooking craze, how his eyes seemed to light up whenever he got a new recipe book for his birthday, which Noctis had gotten him almost every damn year with the exception of one and that was to get Ignis a chef hat.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers that time when he just couldn’t wake up, even though he was shaken multiple times by Gladiolus and pat on the cheek by Prompto, but Ignis had come up, pat him on the back with a low chuckle, gave him a smile, and suddenly it wasn’t so hard.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers Ignis, humming along to a familiar tune, one that Prompto was singing, the latter had gaped at him.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers Altissia, Ignis looked beautiful under the evening lights, all soft edges, it was the last day before he lost his sight.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers Ignis, sitting by his bedside, telling him they shouldn’t go on any farther, gloved hands gripping the edges of his seat, desperate, feeling for anything that he cannot see.</p><p> </p><p>And he sees Ignis, standing in front of Ardyn in the cold rain, puts on the Ring of the Lucii without a hint of hesitation, purple flame bursts across his face, he must have been in so much pain-</p><p> </p><p>Ignis would have sacrificed the world for Noctis.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis starts crying.</p><p> </p><p>The tears slide down from his eyes, leaving tracks of heat, he opens his eyes and sees Ignis, who was sobbing, still pulling himself up and down, Noctis holds his face with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Iggy,” he chokes out. “Ignis, I love you, I love you so damn much, I’d move mountains for you-“</p><p> </p><p>Ignis shakes his head, his voice cracks. “All I want is for you to stay.”</p><p> </p><p>It heightens in pitch, in volume, until he’s practically shouting in Noctis’s face but it never felt loud enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay, stay, stay, promise you will stay, <em> promise me-” </em></p><p> </p><p>It breaks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Don’t go.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>And Noctis promises.</p><p> </p><p>He swears upon thousands of mountains, clouds, stars, across Hammerhead, Duscae, Lestallum, Altissia.</p><p><br/>
He swears upon Tenebrae, upon the blowing fields.</p><p> </p><p>He swears, puts his fist over his heart like the Kingsglaive did when they sent him off all those years ago.</p><p> </p><p>He swears upon millions of people, upon every king and queen that’s ever lived, he swears upon the Astrals and their covenants, upon the rumbling earth, upon the raging sea, upon the crackling storm, upon the numbing ice, upon the blazing flames, upon the entirety of Eos-</p><p> </p><p>He swears upon every royal arm, he swears upon the ring will soon take his life.</p><p> </p><p>He swears himself to Ignis, body and soul, just like Ignis swore himself to him.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis promises, and he lies through his teeth.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise you I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Ignis collapses against him, as if the words the King says weaken him completely, they break down the dam completely, Ignis cries harder, he won’t stop, and Noctis holds him to his chest, wraps his arms around him tightly, so tightly, and he takes the lead, surging up into him, hard, deep, like if he tried hard enough they’d come together as one. </p><p> </p><p>He can’t figure out who cries harder, doesn’t care who does, because they both know it’s a promise as empty as they come, they both know he can’t stay, he’ll need to leave sooner or later, and no matter what Noctis swears upon he will never be able to keep his promise.</p><p> </p><p>And it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>It hurts and it hurts, it hurts like this dull ache in his stomach, it hurts every time Ignis clings to him, like he’s all he can hang onto, it hurts and Noctis is angry and Noctis is defeated, bogged down, the darkness taking him with it.</p><p> </p><p>If only...</p><p> </p><p>If only things were different.</p><p> </p><p>If only Noctis wasn’t born a prince, Gladiolus not his Shield, Ignis not appointed as his retainer, maybe he could have met them at school, maybe he could have met Prompto earlier, maybe they could have fallen in love just a little earlier, a little sooner.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe they could have rented out movies together, go over to each other’s houses and watch them, pop some popcorn, play video games until they’re wrestling each other to win.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if Lunafreya was never born a princess, never under any empire, maybe if she lived in Lucis, maybe Noctis would have seen her so much more. Would be able to hold her so much more. They were childhood friends, they could have grown up and maybe Noctis could have looked at her and he would have realized how hard he fell.</p><p> </p><p>And then more memories flash over Noctis’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe if he didn’t have to die, maybe if there was another way to defeat Ardyn and the Starscourge, maybe he could have still gotten married in Altissia.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe Lunafreya could have been there in spirit, maybe she could have had a bouquet of sylleblossoms in her hand, she could be wearing the dress that was designed for her, they’d kiss and everyone would clap and Noctis would cry tears of happiness, as bittersweet as it was.</p><p> </p><p>And then he’d turn and start crying harder because Ignis, Gladiolus and Prompto would be there, they’d be in their Kingsglaive best and Noctis would beckon them up the stairs, kiss them one by one, slide rings onto their fingers, because he would be King and he would want to marry them all on a warm summer’s day, under the light, because he could and it was his life to control.</p><p> </p><p>And after they got wed and everyone shed their tears, Lunafreya would make sure it never rains and they could dance on the terrace, they could cut the cake, they could argue over who slices it up until Ignis elbows them all aside, and then Prompto would have three wines and start moving along to the music in a way that has Gladiolus lunging for him and leading him away, and Noctis would laugh until his stomach hurt.</p><p> </p><p>And when everything settles down, when they rebuild the world and when they’ve had their fair share of frisky adventures, maybe they could visit shelters, take in as many children as they could, children who had never had a father, a mother, or any caretaker in their lives.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis could see it.</p><p> </p><p>They would go to Tenebrae’s fields, the wind would be swaying the flowers, Noctis would lie down and look up at the sky, then sit up, smile at Gladiolus as he lumbers down hills, pretending to be a train and he would chug along, three of their future kids clinging to his back, Noctis would hear their laughs, bright and loud.</p><p> </p><p>And then he’d turn his head and see Prompto with a couple more of the little suckers, teaching them to aim, but not with any weapon of war, just darts to a dartboard, and he would dance every time they managed to get close to or even on the target, picking them up and spinning them around.</p><p> </p><p>And then Noctis would hear a voice announcing, hear the magic word that has their children picking their heads up, and they’d be racing each other to the top of the hill, where Ignis waits, hands filled with platters of sandwiches, and he’d smile as they run up to him, clamoring over each other.</p><p> </p><p>And when everyone’s stomachs are full, when the sun’s midway between the sky and the horizon, Ignis would sit down next to Noctis, and they’d hold hands, and the breeze would pick up, and Noctis would see how Ignis’s hair blows, would see his content smile, and he’d tell him he’ll never get tired of calling him beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>And Ignis would scoff at him, then would tap a finger on Noctis’s nose, until Noctis gets the hint, sitting up to kiss him, enough times that Prompto and Gladiolus would wander over with children attached to their legs and a whole variety of exaggerated gagging noises.</p><p> </p><p>If only.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis holds that if only tight in his grasp, of weddings and late night movies, of rings that don’t hold kings and laughs of a family he got to start, and he lets it go.</p><p> </p><p>He lets it go, he stays on the ground, he watches it fly away.</p><p> </p><p>And he hurts.</p><p> </p><p>He and Ignis go over the edge together, in a crack of lightning, in a roll of thunder.</p><p> </p><p>In a goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>When it’s all over, Noctis realizes he’s shaking. He’s shaking and his arms are around Ignis still and he doesn’t let go. Tears are dripping down his nose, he sniffles, and he finally feels Prompto and Gladiolus around him and Ignis, realizes they’ve been there the whole time, they hold each other and no one speaks, there’s nothing left to say.</p><p> </p><p>And Noctis thought of a world where they were happy, where the sun will rise and he will see it.</p><p> </p><p>And in this moment, he pretends it’s a world where there’s no one else but them.</p><p> </p><p>———————————</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s over when it’s quiet.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s over when he sees the first rays of light in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s over when he doesn’t feel the ring on his finger anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He knows it’s over when he sees her.</p><p> </p><p>She comes to him, it’s like she’s riding on a wave of light, her dress billows out behind her, she is radiant.</p><p> </p><p>Lunafreya stops in front of him, and she smiles. Not happily, not sadly. A mix of both.</p><p> </p><p>And she opens her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Noctis thought he was done crying.</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Even when he doesn’t really feel his body anymore, even when it feels like he’s made up of nothing, like his soul’s a cloud, the tears still come out, dripping away to nothingness.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands come to rest on his head, she guides him to her shoulder, and she doesn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Because she understands, and there’s nothing that has to be said. Nothing to describe the pain Noctis is in. And nothing ever will.</p><p> </p><p>And they float to the heavens together, and Noctis doesn’t look behind him. Won’t look behind him. Can’t. Can’t see his body on the throne.</p><p> </p><p>Ignis said that when the sun rose up, he would feel it. </p><p> </p><p>He would know Noctis is gone.</p><p> </p><p>And he’ll be the first to find him.</p><p> </p><p>And it hurts.</p><p> </p><p>And it’s over.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>